1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a posture control apparatus for a driver and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an Intelligent Driver Accommodation System (IDAS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, in a lot of vehicle modules, drivers are forced to drive a vehicle using equipment and parts that are fixed upon installation into the vehicle by the manufacture, e.g., driver controlled steering wheels, accelerator pedals, brake pedals, clutch pedals, the rearview mirror, and side mirror for visibility of a back direction by eyes.
However, because each driver has different body size and sitting posture, the driver feels more comfortable when the equipment and parts are in a suitable position for them. Typically, in order to adjust the drivers position, a seat back, for example, may be slid in the backward or forward, a seat backrest may be adjusted to comfortable angle, and a head rest is may be adjusted in its angle and stature.
Also, angle of rearview mirror and side mirror are adjustable backward and forward, or left and right to adjust the reflection angle. Thus, the driver may also adjust the angles of the rearview mirror and side mirrors to suit their posture before commencing driving operation.
However, few drivers drive in a suitable position to his or her body requirements. In particular, there are quite a few drivers who drive the vehicle in a rigid posture because they have adjusted the seat to be up close to the steering wheel. Others drive the vehicle, practically lying down
Thus, there is a need for a technique which is able to adjust the posture of a driver to a suitable manner in order to avoid harm to a driver's health. There is also a need for a technique which takes into consideration travel environments (e.g., road type, traffic situations and the like), and changes driver postures within a predetermined range, to adapt to a suitable position for specific travel environments without pressing a body of the driver.
Also, there is a further need for a technique that takes into account travel environments (e.g., road type, traffic situations and the like) and driver condition, to adapt the driver posture to be within a predefined limit, in order to provide a healthy driving environment for the driver.